As emulsion preparation devices in the field of medical equipment, chemical liquid preparation connectors described in Patent Documents 1 and 2 are reported. According to these connectors, a syringe charged with a continuous phase is linked to one side and a syringe charged with a dispersed phase is linked to the other side. Then, when pumping operation is performed alternately on both syringes, both phases are mixed with each other so that an emulsion is formed.
Nevertheless, in the connector of Patent Document 1, according to investigation by the present inventors, it has been recognized that: a large amount of pumping operation is necessary for forming a sufficient emulsion; further, depending on the composition of the chemical liquid, a sufficient emulsion cannot be formed in some cases; and further, an inconvenience of relatively high sliding resistance is present at the time of pumping operation. Further, the connector of Patent Document 1 does not include a filter part. A filter part in the connector of Patent Document 2 employs a porous material fabricated from a glass membrane. None of the connectors of both documents includes a filter part filled with fibers. Patent Document 3 relates to a filter filled with fibers but does not describe an emulsion preparation device. Further, Patent Document 4 also does not describe a connector provided with a filter part filled with fibers.